Legend of the Heart of Dragons
by BlueMonica
Summary: *Slow Updates* One year since the battle with Drago Bludvist. Berk changed with Hiccup as Chief and Toothless as Alpha. When Hiccup and Fishlegs came across an old legend, an unknown rider with a night fury, female nonetheless shows up and Hiccup suddenly experiences weird abilities. What will become of Berk with trouble lurks around the corner? I own a few characters and the plot.
1. Prologue

**Legend of the Heart of Dragon**

Legend says one day a hero will arise when dragons and Vikings are to face an enemy. The hero and its sibling will guide them together to face the enemy. The hero will be part dragon who can do any abilities any kind of dragon can do, control all four elements, and more than its sibling. The hero would be recognized by the dragons and respected by all, the hero will be able to control and transform into any dragon as well as speak to them.

The sibling of the hero will be human, but very extraordinary like its sibling. Like the hero, the sibling would be able to speak to dragons and have some abilities a dragon has, such as sight, sense of smell, strength. The sibling will be just as important as the hero to stop the enemy.

The hero won't meet its sibling until the time has come. And when they do, the hero must accept it's sibling as it is or else they won't be able to fight together in the war. If the hero hasn't accept its sibling when it's time, the hero will be fragile and be easy enough to be controlled or turn evil without the comfort and support of its sibling. The whole world of Vikings and dragons rest on their hands.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, thank you for taking the time to read this. Review and follow to see how this story will turn out. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to give you guys a quick note that in this story, the characters from the two movies and T.V./Netflix series of HTTYD will be in this story, just give you a heads up. And there is more A/N at the end. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hiccup's POV

This is Berk, the best-kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted it doesn't look like much, it's trampled and covered in ice, but its home. Life here is amazing. Things had changed since our battle with Drago Bludvist, his Bewilderbeast and his armada and the death of two great leaders, my father Stoick the Vast and the White Bewilderbeast. And that was a whole year ago.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk. My best friend is Toothless, a night fury one of the rarest type of dragon, who is the alpha of dragons. All the dragons from Drago's dragon army and the dragon sanctuary of the White Bewilderbeast moved to Berk, including my mother, Valka, who began helping with organizing where the dragons will be sleeping and repairing Berk. Eret has also decided to stay with his dragon Skullcrusher, who was formerly my father's before going to Eret after my father died.

Yup, things have changed and for the better. The gang hadn't changed much, and the rest of our friends have tend to visit from time to time. The Berserkers, the Wing Maidens, the Outcasts, and the Defenders of the Wing, we all keep in touch through terror mail and help each other when trouble arrives.

So much has happened when we first arrived at Dragon's Edge, making enemies, allies, saving and discovering new species of dragons. After we left the Edge for good, many things had changed as well, it's almost hard to keep up with, but with the help of my friends and my mother we are able to make it. Bit by bit, we will change the world.

Life couldn't be better for us, but all that changed when an unknown dragon rider kept stalking around Berk with trouble not far behind them.

~0~

Just another day at Berk, Toothless and I went to our daily morning flight. Checking up on some problems on the village, the Academy, the Dragons Den and helping mom with the dragons who are causing couple of troubles lately.

"Morning Mom," I greeted once I reach to the Dragons Den.

"Good morning Hiccup, nice day isn't it?" replied my mother, who was feeding some baby dragons.

"It sure is," I said once I got down, off of Toothless. Just as my foot touched the ground, I was attacked by lovable terrible terrors who have this weird obsession with me. "Agh!" I cried as I hit the floor, I could hear Toothless laughing in the background. Useless reptile.

"Argh you guys, seriously? You see me almost every day, you don't have to keep on doing this," I exclaimed when I brushed off the tiny dragons. "So mom do you need any help today?" I asked when I clean myself and Toothless ran up to my mom and greeted her as she pet him.

"No I'm good for today. Thank you for dropping by Hiccup," my mom said smiling at me.

"Alright see you later mom," I waved bye. After me and Toothless left, we went to check up on more chief duties that some of the villagers need help with. To be honest it still pains me that my dad is gone, but I'm sure he is happy in Valhalla.

Being Chief is not that easy, I'm surprised how my dad did it his whole life. Toothless and I flew past the statue of dad, its hard getting used to without dad giving me crushing hugs, or make those awful food but those were better than mom though.

Toothless let out a small whimper to catch my attention, sensing my sadness. "I know bud, I still miss him," I told him. And we flew off to finish the things I needed to do for today.

~0~

As soon as we finished helping a villager with a problem in his house that a dragon had caused, Toothless and I were starving and headed to the Great Hall to get some lunch.

"Hey Hiccup, nice to see you here again. Do you want something to eat as well as Toothless?" greeted Heather.

"Hi Heather, and yes please Toothless and I are starving, we might have eaten boars!" I replied. Heather laughed and went to the kitchen as we went to a table to wait for our food.

"It's nice, you and Dagur came for a visit. Are you sure, your village will be okay for a few days while you two are here?" I asked as Heather came back with a bowl and bringing a couple of fishes for Toothless.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup. Dagur and I have been meaning to visit for a while now. It's great to be able to catch up with you guys and relax after that big event we had at Berserker Island. Dagur has also been excited to see you again after coming back from Mala." Dagur and Mala, it's almost shocking at first when they proclaimed their love for each other, but now looking at them, they look perfect for each other.

"This food you make Heather is really good. I still don't know how you do it," I complimented as Toothless devoured his food.

"Thanks, anyway I got to go. Astrid said we could train together again and see what new moves we learned," Heather said as she got her axe and walked towards the door.

After I finished, Toothless and I barely left the Great Hall when Fishlegs came flying on Meatlug to me, shouting with excitement. "Hiccup! You believe what found in the books!"

"What is it that you have found, Fishlegs?" I asked, despite how we are still recovering from Drago's attack I still couldn't help but feel bored and wanting some excitement to happen. And there is no one better than Fishlegs to bring them when he is studying anything.

"I was looking through the old books and scrolls to find any information about the dragons to see if we missed anything when I came across a really old and dusty scroll. It had an old and dead language that almost doesn't exist but I was able to get the name," Fishlegs handed over the scroll to show me and while I looked Fishlegs continued talking practically squealing trying to contain his joy. "We might have found something extraordinary, Hiccup."

The writing really was old, I couldn't understand it or make any sense to it and when I asked Fishlegs what it meant, it took me by surprise.

"The title says 'The Heart of Dragons.' "

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I got held up from my classes. The updates will continue every few weeks maybe more depending on my HW and how long it'll take. Oh and another quick note, the rest of the chapters will be in third person instead of Hiccup's POV.**

 **Leave reviews about what you think and follow to see how the story will transcend. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm still alive! Enjoy the story, A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"'Heart of Dragons' what does that even mean, Fishlegs?" Hiccup glanced at Fishlegs confused, the title could mean anything and what could this possibly mean for the dragons.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure Hiccup. Although I do have a theory that there is a huge possibility that it can be an old story or legend or something before the Vikings first sailed here to Berk. Isn't it exciting?!" Fishlegs squealed.

Hiccup looked at the scroll again to see if he was able to recognize or understand anything but couldn't. He was though able to tell why Fishlegs thought it could be from before Vikings sailed to Berk because of how old the scroll looks; really delicate and any pressure more than necessary might break it.

"It does sound good, how about we ask my mom? She might know something about it or be able to read it from her trips she had made," he suggested as he gave the scroll back to his excited friend.

"All right let's go!" Fishlegs exclaimed. It's funny how he gets excited about new dragons, but not like Hiccup can complain since he does too.

The two got on their dragons and took off to the Dragon Dens. Once they got there, Hiccup was once again tackled to the ground by the terrible terrors who greeted him with great joy as if they haven't seen him in years as soon as he got off of Toothless.

"You guys won't stop doing this, will you?" Hiccup grunted. The terrors gurgled at him before flying off.

"Come on Hiccup, let's go find your mom," Fishlegs told him while helping him up unable to keep his excitement contained.

"Mom, are you still here?" He called out. When they heard his mom reply from the other side of the Den. They started walking over to her, finding her with some dragons who have some pain in their wings or limbs from their time with Drago.

Before Hiccup could open his mouth, "Mrs. Haddock, we have something to tell you and need your help or maybe advice for it," Fishlegs blurted out.

"Okay, what is that you wanted me to see," she chuckled as she stood up and making her way towards them. "And Fishlegs, I told you and the others. You can call me Valka."

"Oh, right sorry." Fishlegs took out the scroll and handed it over to my mom. She looked through it and over again. "I can understand some of these words, but can't understand most of it for it to make any sense. Sorry boys, looks like you're going to have to figure it out yourselves." She gave the scroll back to us.

"Thanks for the help anyway mom. I'll see you back at the house," Hiccup told her as he and Fishlegs were leaving.

"Be careful," Valka replied before turning back to the dragons. "Now let's have a look at those wings again, shall we?

~0~

After the two left, some villagers noticed the Chief and started running over. They all began speaking at the same time not allowing Hiccup a chance to understand anything they were saying.

"Bud, a little help here please." He glanced at the night fury.

Toothless shot plasma blast in the sky, causing to catch everybody's attention and quieting them down and to let their Chief talk.

"Alright now that I have your attention, what seems to be the problem?"

"For a while now, we all noticed a shadow flying around Berk, and last night it landed on Berk. We then noticed it was looking for something but its causing some of the dragons to act weird," one of the villagers replied. "It even caused a dragon to damage one of the houses that you helped fix earlier."

Hiccup was surprised by the news. He hadn't noticed anything strange when he flew around Berk at night. "Okay, do you have any description of this mysterious shadow?"

"Not really, but we think whatever it is, it's up to no good, you have to do something," A male viking replied with other vikings to nodding along with him.

"Alright, I see you're all worried and don't worry I'll take care of it."

After the reassurance from their chief, villagers left to their business. "Do you think it's some kind of wild dragon that's just curious?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know Fishlegs, it not unusual having dragons traveling here but they come during the day with Toothless around because of him being the alpha. Something weird is going on and I have to get to the bottom of it."

~0~

That night the rest of the riders with the help of the Berserkers, they all took shifts in patrol on specific sides on the island, keeping a look out for the shadow that the villagers been talking about.

Hiccup paired up with Fishlegs and they both flew to the front of the island where Astrid and Heather were in the patrol.

"Alright ladies your shift is over, you can go for now. I let you know when it's your time again." Hiccup told them, seeing how tired they are getting.

"Okay be careful you guys," They said as they turned their dragons towards Berk and left.

"Oh Hiccup, I forgot to tell you I was able to figure out most of the writing in the scroll. Turns out it has the same language and writing from the Dragon Eye," he said as they flew in their patrol.

"It's the same as the Dragon Eye? This might be more serious than I thought, tell me Fishlegs don't leave me hanging."

"Okay, okay so it said that a hero will arise to help both dragons and humans to defeat an evil enemy that will strike, more powerful than those who had tried to conquer them both before. The hero will have a sibling that will also be helping the hero defeat the enemy, but without the sibling the hero will be helpless."

"Why do they call the hero's sibling, 'the sibling'? And why will the hero be helpless without the sibling?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't have the answer for that yet, I still need to translate more from the scroll, but the hero will be like half dragon with abilities of any kind that a dragon can do. The hero can even change into any kind of dragon. There is so much the hero could do, like even speak to the dragons and gets respect form them."

"What about the sibling, you mentioned that the sibling is just as important." Hiccup was getting more and more interested with this legend.

"The sibling doesn't have much compared to the hero, but it has all the senses, sight, smell, speed of dragons and communicate with them too. The hero's siblings also has another ability similar to the hero but limited. Also the hero has to accept its sibling because they will be raised separately and if they don't create a bond as great as you and Toothless, something bad can happen to the hero and to everyone. I wasn't able to understand that part of the last part of the legend yet. I have to look deeper into it."

"That really is something isn't it?" he said getting into deep thought about what Fishlegs told him.

Before Fishlegs could reply though, the two heard a familiar whistling sound, similar to what Toothless makes. The only downside was it wasn't coming from Toothless and they couldn't see what it is or where it is going.

"What was that?" He had a rising hope of what it could be, but could it be really possible?

"Uh, Hiccup is that what I think it is?"

Before he could say anything, the twins nearby shouted. "NIGHT FURY!"

* * *

 **Thanks guys for being patient. College classes are not easy and I won't be able to update weekly its only monthly, but I won't give up on the story. And to answer the question about this story getting a squeal, this story is barely starting and I have no clue how this is going to end but we will see.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, it'll be longer soon and thank you for reading, leave reviews on what you think and please follow and favorite to see what the mysteries sound could be from and how Hiccup and his friends will react to it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm still here! Sorry for the delay, A/N at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"'Night Fury'?" Hiccup echoed in disbelief as Toothless's ears twitched trying to decipher where the sound was coming from that caused the twins to shout and flying past them in a hurry, looking around to find it. He and Fishlegs began flying towards the twins, only to be stopped and cut off by a dark figure the villagers had been trying to describe to him earlier talking about.

Fishlegs shrieked almost falling off of Meatlug from freight. The figure made a sharp turn, circling around the two riders in quick speed before flying towards Berk. When the figure was flying away, it gave Hiccup enough time to get a good view of what they are about to face only to gasp in shock.

The dark figure was a dragon, but not just any dragon, it was a night fury.

He was barely processing that Toothless wasn't alone anymore when he then spotted that the night fury was not alone, it had a rider and they were heading to Berk.

"Come on Fishlegs! Signal the others, we can't let them get to Berk. We don't know if they're friends or not. Ruff! Tuff! Follow me!" Hiccup said flying after them. Fishlegs had Meatlug shoot out her lava blast signal to the other riders, alerting them know that they are in trouble and need help, before quickly following after Hiccup and the twins behind them.

Fishlegs, the twins and Hiccup flew after the night fury and its rider while the others were flying after them almost catching up to the four riders. When they caught up, he quickly explained the situation and they all speeded up trying to catch the night fury and its rider.

The night fury made many sharp twists and turns in random directions to shake them off causing the other riders to lose balance and fall behind or get tangled with each other, only Toothless and Hiccup was able to keep up. When it appears that the night fury and the rider were about to approach Berk, the night fury shot out a bright plasma blast blinding Hiccup and Toothless coming to a stop. By the time the two were able to gain sight, they were gone.

~0~

Hiccup and Toothless landed on a pillar that was big enough for the dragons to land on near Berk and waited for a few minutes until the rest of the riders finally caught up.

"What happened?! I thought you had them?" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang came to a stop as the others gathered around, landing on the pillar and making sure they all fit with no chance of falling off to the freezing ocean water. The riders got off and into a group to let the dragons make themselves comfortable.

"Let me tell you H, I never thought I ever be scared in my life. It was awesome, of course, but terrifying the same," Tuffnut commented as he got off of Belch with Ruffnut following, who muttered under her breath, "You got that right."

"How did you guys come upon the night fury? Fishlegs and I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't shouted?" Hiccup asked turning to the group, noting Astrid, Heather, and Eret were still on their break from patrol.

"We had almost missed them ourselves. We were arguing over the prank ideas we have for a particular viking when Barf and Belch started acting strangely, sniffing the air and looking at every direction." Ruffnut explained with Tuffnut backing her up and their zippleback bumping their heads to their riders. "When we finally noticed, the night fury and the rider bumped into our dragon giving them a fright. And that was when we shouted 'Night Fury' with Barf and Belch flying uncontrollable past you guys."

"But why would the rider and the night fury purposely bump into you guys when you still had no clue," Dagur questioned.

"Why do we need to ask, I say we blast them into oblivion," Snotlout said, crossing his arms annoyed.

"Snotlout, for the last time. That is not who we are, when have we ever blast anyone to oblivion?" Hiccup exasperated rolling his eyes.

"Well, what about the dragon hunters, the outcasts, the berserkers, or-" Tuff started counting off.

"To anyone who wasn't threatening us, our dragons or our home?" Hiccup sighed, feeling a headache starting to rise.

"Look, it been a long day and a long night. We should head back to Berk and get some rest before the sun rises, I have a lot to do," Eret said, seeing Hiccup expression and exhausted composure.

"I agree with Eret, even though with the exciting new discovery of another _night fury,_ Meatlug almost fell from drowsiness. We need to get some rest and plan something better with everybody else," Fishlegs said as he pointed to his gronckle, who is struggling to stay awake.

"Then it's settled, get a good night rest everyone. After I take care a few things and Eret doing patrols for other dragon trappers, we'll meet at the arena at noon." Hiccup said quickly before Snotlout or the Twins could say anything else and quickly hopped on Toothless.

"Yeah, I need some beauty sleep and be ready to blast the rider to oblivion," Snotlout said as he hopped on Hookfang, only to jump off screaming when the nightmare lit up and burn his butt.

Hiccup just sighed as the others got on their dragons and left for the night. Just before Toothless could take off, Hiccup looked out the night sky trying to see the night fury again. When there was nothing there, they left to get some rest with Hiccup hopping his headache will ease before the sun rises again.

~0~

After the sun rose up to a new day at Berk, Hiccup woke up glad to feel his headache is gone and took care of some duties he needed to do in the village before heading to the arena at noon. Although he had to make a few stops with Toothless when the villagers were still having problems with their dragons acting up.

When Hiccup entered, Astrid and Heather were practicing throwing their axes, Fishlegs was talking to Dagur about Shattermaster who was at Beserker Island with Eret listening in, and the twins were annoying Snotlout out of his mind.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming," Hiccup greeted as he got everyone's attention. "As most of you would know, last nights patrol we encountered a dragon and its rider flying suspiciously around Berk. And the thing that surprised us the most was that the dragon carrying the rider is a night fury."

The last announcement caused a mumble to occur in the group, as everyone believed that Toothless was the last of his kind.

"Are you sure it was a night fury, Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she came up to him to his side.

"Considering the twins shouting 'Night Fury' and almost getting hit when it flew past us, I'm pretty sure," he replied. "We tried to fly after it and stop the dragon and the rider, but their maneuvers were too fast and they managed to get away when launching a bright plasma blast that blinded us."

"The plasma blast blinded you guys?" Heather asked, "It was that bright, brighter than Toothless's?"

Hiccup nodded, "It caught us completely out of surprise, this time we have to be ready. We need to know for sure if they mean to do us harm or not."

"So what's the plan then, chief?" Eret asked with the group nodding with him, ready to follow their chief and protect Berk.

"The plan is that we continue without patrols tonight, but instead of in pairs we will do in groups of three. And we will change positions so that a fresh pair of eyes can see something that the other group didn't see. Also, we won't be taking any breaks."

"What?! No breaks? I need my beauty sleep, Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted enraged while the nightmare behind him rolled his eyes at his rider.

"Would you rather have the night fury and the rider to come at us off-guard?" he asked and turned to the rest of the group. "Any objections with the plan?"

Everybody shakes their head while Snotlout huffed annoyed but also shaking his head no.

"Alright then, enjoy the rest of your day gang. We got a long night ahead of us."

After everybody left, Astrid and Stormfly hanged back having a gut feeling something was going on. The nadder went to Toothless and started playing with each other as Astrid walked up to Hiccup.

"Everything alright? You looked a bit distracted back there."

"Huh, oh uh yeah I'm okay. Just can't shake the feeling that there is an actual night fury other than Toothless out there."

"I have to admit, hearing another night fury is pretty amazing. But what are we going to do if they become a threat to us and Berk?"

Hiccup sighed, "I hope they're not, but if they are. We have to do everything we can to protect our home."

He then gave her a quick kiss on the check. "I got to go, there are still duties I have to care of at the village. We almost cleared the ice and the new dragons are still having trouble adjusting living here."

"Alright, be careful. I'll see you tonight." Astrid returned the kiss before getting on top of Stormfly when the deadly nadder came up to her and took off in the sky.

Toothless came up to his rider and garbled at him, nudging his head against him.

"Let's go bud. We have duties to do. And hopefully, this headache won't make it too difficult for me."

~0~

That night after the sun had set and the village had gone to sleep, Hiccup waited with Toothless as the rest of the gang came gathering around him ready to start patrol.

"Alright, gang. Is everybody ready and in your groups?" Everybody nodded in agreement already on their dragons ready to go. Astrid, Heather and Eret; Snotlout, and the twins; and finally Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Dagur.

"Okay, good luck everyone and be careful. We need to find out who is riding the night fury and if they are a danger to Berk or not."

With that said, everybody flew off to start the patrol.

About ten minutes in the patrol, Fishlegs said, "Hiccup, remember how I'm barely starting to translate the legend in the scroll I found?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. What else did you find?" Dagur turned to the other two wondering what they were talking about.

"What legend? What did I miss, this sounds interesting?"

"Fishlegs was going through old books and scrolls a few days ago when he came across an old scroll with a language that nobody really recognizes. We think that it's similar to the Dragon Eye and he's been trying to translate it."

Fishlegs continued after Hiccup. "And recently I translated the first small part of the legend along with the title."

"What was the title?" Dagur started getting more interested in it.

"The title is 'The Heart of Dragons' and the small part I got made this legend really confusing. It's like an intro about two important people, the hero and its sibling."

"'It's sibling'?"

"The scroll didn't reveal the genders of either of them." Hiccup explained.

"Yeah, and it continues how the hero will have unexplainable abilities that just about any dragon can do, like having their senses of smell, hearing, understanding them and more. And maybe the ability to transform into their own dragon form." Fishlegs couldn't keep his excited contained as he explains the information he got, Meatlug wiggled with him sensing his excitement.

"What about the sibling?"

"The sibling is just as important, although the sibling will only have the senses of dragons, understanding them, but not as much. But one thing I just found out is that the two siblings were separated when they were very young and by the time the two will meet their journey to save this world are on their shoulders."

The legend is starting to seem more interesting the more Hiccup hears, but he still something Hiccup couldn't understand.

"If the hero is going to be the one saving this world, then how does the sibling get involved with any of it?"

Fishlegs paused at that. "I haven't gotten that far yet. The language is more difficult than when we had the Dragon Eye, but the notes we made only helps a little." He then looked down disappointed. "I'm still having trouble getting past the information I translated."

"Don't worry about it Fishlegs," Hiccup reassured. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. I'd help, but there is new development still needed to be made now that the ice is gone."

Before the conversation could continue, the three noticed an explosion of fire in the sky recognizing it as Windshear's blast.

"Let's go! They found them." The three riders quickly flew into the direction of the blast. When they arrived, they saw everybody else were already there and all over the place. The night fury had the gang in confusion trying to pinpoint where they were only to manage to crash into each other.

Astrid and Heather kept bumping into each other, Snotlout was crashing into Eret and the twins were just blasting everything. And when they got themselves together to just go back to bumping into someone else starting it all over again.

Dagur, Fishlegs, and Hiccup quickly flew their dragons to join chasing after the night fury and no sooner did they get close, the dragon noticed them and started flying away.

Hiccup had to admit, the maneuvers that the night fury and rider are doing are very impressive especially at the fast amount of speed they were at. Fishlegs and Dagur, who were not used to the speed, quickly fell into the confusion as well and if it weren't for Toothless being a night fury. The chief and alpha would have as well.

As soon as the others were in confusion, the night fury and rider quickly left trying to escape again.

Acting on instinct and not wanting them to get away again without at least knowing their purpose of being at Berk, Hiccup had Toothless shoot a plasma blast at them to stop them from getting away.

Except he didn't think through enough seeing how the blast made the rider fall off into the sky. The dragon let out a shriek, quickly flying after its rider. Hiccup got a little bit worried, not only for the rider but for them also. If he knows anything about night furies is that they get possessive of their riders or at least someone they cared for very much when threatened…. And he just almost killed them.

"Uhh guys, I think it's time to go," Hiccup said quickly making Toothless turn and fly away with the others flying behind him after finally getting out of the confusion they were in.

Soon enough they heard the angry roar from the night fury and when he turns around only to see them chasing after them.

"Hiccup, why are we flying away when Toothless can alpha roar the dragon away or to obedience?" Tuffnut asked.

"The dragon completely ignored Toothless on our last encounter and wasn't fazed by his presence. I don't what to take the chance of finding out officially if the dragon is immune or something."

They continued flying away, trying to avoid the night fury and led them away from Berk since they obviously have their attention.

The night fury got restless and started shooting plasma blast at them. When one got too close to Hiccup, Toothless got mad and turn to face the dragon.

"No Toothless, it's our fault in the first place don't continue it!" Hiccup cried, trying to get Toothless to turn away from them.

Then everything went black after an explosion of smoke smashed into his face, slowly falling off of Toothless and the last thing Hiccup heard is everyone shouting sounding as if they are falling as well.

~0~

Hiccup woke up with a huge headache. He looked around to see the gang knocked out, he also saw it was still dark out and they somehow landed on one of the forests in Berk.

"Guys, guys wake up," he shook them causing groaning to be heard as they slowly grew consciousness again.

"What happened?" Heather asked. The others humming in agreement.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the night fury and its rider. Does anybody know where they last saw them?"

"I bet I can find out the answer," Tuffnut groaned as he got up, looking at the sky.

"Oh yeah, how?" Snotlout challenged very grumpily while sitting up.

"Wait for it…. Bing!" Tuffnut pointed to the sky.

The riders all looked to see the night fury again flying towards them.

"Well we can't let them catch us like this, let's go to our dragons and fly away!" Eret cried.

"No, we need to see if they are friend or foe and I want to apologize for shooting at them," Hiccup told them.

"What about them shooting at us? You know that thought never crossed to your head," Snotlout exclaimed.

Hiccup then took the time to notice that he doesn't see Toothless or any of the other dragons as the night fury got closer with a glare on its face.

With a screeching noise, it landed on one of the trees both dragon and rider staring at the riders as said tree slowly started to bend towards them.

"Another night fury, I can't believe it," Eret whispered.

Hiccup looked at the appearance of the rider. The rider looked around their age, wearing dark clothing and wearing a mask with a hood covering their face. He's guessing the rider is female because of the possibility he saw a skirt.

"Uhh... my name is Hiccup, I'm chief of Berk that you had been flying around for the past couple of days. I wanted to apologize for shooting at you and making you fall off your dragon. It wasn't my intention, but who are you?" Hiccup nervously told the mysterious rider.

The rider and the dragon just stared at them before the rider motion the dragon to move to the ground.

Toothless came out of nowhere with the other dragons wrapping himself around Hiccup protectively, growling at the two.

"Toothless calm down, it's okay." He tried to calm him before the alpha could do anything.

The rider slowly got off their night fury and walked closer to them holding what looks like a bow and motioning the dragon to stay back.

Slowly the rider removed its mask and hood, revealing their female face.

"Saphira?!" Dagur exclaimed.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So, so, so, so sorry for updating so late. I have no good enough excuse for taking so long other than college classes taking up most of my attention and having trouble writing this. Thank you for still hanging around. If there are any mistakes I made please let me know.**

 **And if anyone knows how to describe the way the riders fly on their dragons will be a huge help. Also with extra info, I could use to make the story more interesting.**

 **Follow and/or favorite to find out who this new rider is and how she became a company with a night fury. How did Dagur know who this rider is? And leave reviews about the story to let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm SO SO sorry, I'm still here and have another A/N at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Saphira, is that really you?" Dagur asked the mystery rider, the other dragons beginning to gather behind them, looking a bit dazed.

"It's good to see you again, Dagur. It's been a while," The rider, Saphira, answered with a small smile.

"Well what are you doing just standing there, where's my hug?!" Dagur exclaimed as he walked towards her with a big smile on his face and arms wide. Everyone else saw Sleuther slowly walking up to the night fury, sniffing the dragon of the mysterious rider who his rider is hugging.

"Dagur, you know these two?!" Heather exclaimed as they were hugging before Hiccup or anybody else, who is still in shock, could say anything.

"Yeah, I do, don't you remember how I told you that I lost my memories after the attack and I was stranded on an island? After we formed Berserker Island for our father," Dagur said.

"…yeah," she replied slowly remembering their talk after a few days after successfully rebuilding Berserker Island.

"She was the one who found me, the crash left me confused with no memories and even trying to kill Shattermaster. Saphira helped me regain my memories before you found me," Dagur explained.

"Well, why not properly introduce us to your friend Dagur," Hiccup told him.

"Oh right, well Saphira these are my friends I mentioned to you when I got my memories back. The one who introduced himself is Hiccup of course and his Night Fury dragon, Toothless. My sister, Heather with her Razorwhip is Windshear, the bigger guy is Fishlegs with his Gronkle name Meatlug. The Blondie with her Deadly Nadder is Astrid and the dragon's name is Stormfly, the twins are Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their Zippleback, Barf, and Belch. The short guy is Snotlout with his Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, and our final member Eret and his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher," Dagur told his old friend as each of the said riders and dragons nodded to Saphira. "Oh, and also meet my other dragon, a Triple Strike. His name is Sleuther."

"It's nice to meet you all, I apologize for the misunderstanding that happened earlier tonight and last night. My name is Saphira as Dagur has mentioned and this is my night fury, uh, Luna," Saphira told them. "I should also mention that she is still upset about you guys attacking us, so I wouldn't recommend getting near her anytime soon. She's going to be more overprotective of me."

"Sorry about that, it wasn't our intention to attack." Hiccup sheepishly replied, rubbing his neck. Behind him, Astrid rolled her eyes with a huff.

"There is another night fury?" Tuffnut asked all shocked and slow as he usually is.

"Uh obviously, idiot," Ruffnut rolled her eyes, earning a punch from her twin that started another brawl between the two.

Ignoring the twins bickering, the rest of the gang got a better look at the newcomers then earlier.

Saphira is indeed close to their age, she has auburn hair mix with brown hair braided in a style that makes it look like a fish's scale over her right shoulder. Her skin is in between tan and pale but has bright blue eyes. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with a black scale cape that goes with a hood, a dark brown skirt with black leggings and skinny-looking boots. The night fury next to her, Luna, is almost as big as Toothless with black scales, though her defensive stature makes it hard to tell and other features she has and has blue eyes.

"Where did you find Luna?" Hiccup couldn't help but ask Saphira.

"Luna and I had been friends for as long as I can remember, you could say we are sisters."

"It's very nice meeting you and all, but why were you two flying around Berk this past couple of days in the middle of the night?" Astrid asked her with accusing eyes. _What's up with her?_

"We were exploring when we came upon your island, and it's very rare for us to ever see Vikings and dragons living together in peace. We decided to stick around to find out why," she responded.

"If you want to find out, why don't you and Luna stay at Berk for a while and we can tell you. Plus, I think Fishlegs would love to write observations about Luna since she is the only female night fury we have seen," Hiccup suggested. Without having to look back he could feel the girls glaring at him from behind for some reason.

"Your night fury is Toothless right, and he's male? How did you two meet? I thought for a long time that Luna was the last of her kind," Saphira asked her night fury glance at her, the look on the dragon's face unreadable.

The gang couldn't help but laugh at Toothless's excited expression at seeing another night fury. Luna only glared and snarl at him though when he tried to get to close to her, which surprised the riders confusing them since Sluether have an easier approach to her.

"So, what do you say, want to stay for a while?" Hiccup asked gaining Sapphira's attention again.

Saphira looked at Luna, it looked like they were having a conversation. The dragons also seemed eager to know their answers, too.

After a few moments, she looked at the riders replying, "I don't see why not."

~0~

They decided to fly back to Berk throughout the night, not wanting to stay any longer and get home as quickly as possible. The sun was starting to rise so the villagers would be up by the time the riders return and were mentally preparing on getting home to rest after the long night.

As they were flying, Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut with Tuffnut since they are flying the same dragon, flew up to Hiccup. "Hiccup do you think inviting Saphira to Berk is a good idea?"

"Yeah, I do, what's the problem?" Hiccup told them.

"We just met her; how can we know that we can trust her?" Astrid asked while glancing at Saphira ahead of them who was occupied by Fishlegs, Snotlout, Eret and Dagur, her dragon keeping them at a distance though.

"Sometimes you have to take a chance, Astrid. We have always been doing it ever since befriending dragons and being careful while doing it," he replied.

Before any of them can say anything else, Snotlout and Fishlegs announced Berk in view. The girls gave an annoyed sigh before flying ahead. _What's up with them?_ Hiccup couldn't help but think, he doesn't see the problem.

~0~

As soon as the Vikings had noticed the newcomers and that there is another night fury. Let's just say they got a little excited and it didn't sit well with a cautious and protective Luna.

When Toothless noticed Luna's discomfort of the crowding Vikings, he released a roar that got them to back up.

"Someone is trying to look like the impressive boss, are we now?" Hiccup grinned at Toothless who glared at his rider.

But he looked at Luna to see if she noticed, but Luna just ignored him.

"Alright everyone, I know you're excited to see another night fury. Believe me, I am too, but we need to give them some space. They will be staying at Berk for a while as our guests, so you'll be able to get to know them if they want to."

After the Chief got everyone to mind their own business, he asked Saphira if she wanted to stay at his house since there were still buildings being made. Although the other guys were quick to suggest that Saphira stay at their place, even Tuffnut said the same thing.

Saphira though agreed to stay at Hiccup's place with the annoyance of Luna and Toothless excitement.

Astrid looked annoyed as well with the idea and when Hiccup tried to ask her what's wrong, "It's nothing, just a long night. I'll see you later, babe, get some rest." was her reply with a kiss on the check and glancing at Saphira when she does and left. The rest of the riders also left to get some sleep except for Fishlegs, who was squealing behind Hiccup as he stared at Luna.

Hiccup just tried to ignore Astrid's weird behavior for now and turned his attention to Saphira. Despite being tired from a long night, his curiosity about Luna wouldn't let him rest. "Do you mind if Fishlegs and I can do some observations on Luna and see the difference between a male and female night fury?"

"Sure, why not? I'm also curious to find out myself." As she replied, Luna glared at her, knowing she has to be near Toothless again and she just wants to rest after a long night.

Just as they were about to leave, Dagur called out to Saphira.

"Saphira! Let's hang out and make up for those lost years, shall we?" he asked with a beaming smile.

"You don't mind do you, Hiccup?" she asked, turning to him.

"No, I don't, we can do that later. Although I do have a question. What do you mean when Dagur said you found him on an island with no memories?" Hiccup couldn't resist asking, he wanted to know what happened.

"Well, brother that is a long story. Why don't we head to the arena and talk there?" Dagur suggested.

When the riders got on their dragons and started flying to the arena, one by one the rest of the gang joined them once again as they couldn't rest and decided to join them again and learning that Dagur is going to explain his story of how he met Saphira.

"Hey Heather, how come you never told us about Dagur losing his memories when we first visited Berserker Island?" Hiccup asked her when they arrived and landed in the arena.

"To be honest, I kind of forgot about Dagur's amnesia and only remembered when he mentioned it again last night at the island with Saphira," she replied. "I was just really shocked and happy seeing him again especially with being busy rebuilding Berserker Island. Then after it was all done, we both kind of dropped it and I forgot about it until now."

"Alright, now that we are all here, Dagur, let's start that story shall we."

"Okay make yourselves comfortable, this could take a while." Once they all did, including the dragons, Dagur stared the story.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Quick question, I want your opinion on something. Should this story be like another adventure of the movie franchise and tv series, or just another story that doesn't connect with the timeline somewhat?**

 **Again, I'm SO sorry for the late post. Because of this virus, my college classes are now online and it's a bit hectic getting things organized.**

 **Until then please leave reviews on what you think and let me know if I made any mistakes. Favorite and/or follow to hear Dagur's story on how he met Saphira and Luna. Bye, Berkians!**


End file.
